Ett oväntat möte
by Smaragd1
Summary: Ett smått romantiskt möte på en oväntad plats och i ett främmande land. En kort berättelse med en häxa som många av oss gillar i fokus. Avslöjar inte vilket par det rör sig om. Läs och se. Är så kallad 'fluff'. Hoppas ni tycker om den i alla fall.


Jo Rowling et al, äger copyrighten på Harry Potter. Den här speciella historien äger jag och den skrevs enbart för att roa mig själv och andra. It's a non-profit fan fiction. /Smaragd1.

Hoppas ni gillar den. =)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------

ETT OVÄNTAD MÖTE

Oändligt sakta vaknade hon upp. Ljuset sipprade in genom hennes ögonfransar och hon blinkade förvirrat i soldiset. Hon försökte förtvivlat minnas vad som hänt, men allt var vagt och som ett töcken, mycket på grund av den hetta som dallrade i luften. Hon ville säga något, men orden kom inte fram. Inte en enda bokstav lyckades lämna hennes mun. Smyga över hennes torra läppar och vidare ut i verkligheten. Hon försökte fukta läpparna med hjälp av sin tungspets.

Hon måste helt enkelt ha tuppat av för en stund sedan. Hon var törstig och det var inte så konstigt eftersom det var tryckande hett och kvalmigt. Hon försökte suga in frisk syrerik luft, något som inte riktigt fanns. Jo, luften fanns ju naturligtvis - hon kunde andas även om det var tryckande och andetagen tunga. Hon hade väl varit ensam och hon hade väl haft sin djungelhatt?

Hon fick inte ordning på tankarna, men förstod var hon befann sig. Hade hon vandrat alltför långt in i ett okänt djungelområde? Varit rejält dumdristig den här gången, fastän hon alltid annars brukade tänka sig för, planera noga och vara ytterst förnuftig? Det var skillnad mot när hon var yngre- det mindes hon. Men vänta... hon hade fått korn på något och vandrat iväg helt på egen hand - jo, så var det - eftersom hon fått syn på....

- Schysch, vänta en stund med att försöka prata, viskade en vänlig röst.

Hon försökte fokusera blicken som snabbt drogs snett upp åt vänster och in i de vackraste ögon hon någonsin skådat på en man. De glittrade varmt, var nötbruna och mandelformade. Hon liksom drunknade i hans blick.

Mannen hade böjt sig framåt när han blivit medveten om att hon vaknat upp igen och nagelfor henne med blicken för att verkligen försöka utröna hur hon mådde. En vass machete låg bredvid honom på marken. Bakom honom bredde en mindre snårskog ut sig med slingrande lianer och en grönska så mäktig att det nästan gjorde ont i ögonen av att försöka fokusera på den.

Som tur var bildade höga ymniga träd ett tak, så att hon sluppit brännas av den obarmhärtiga solen. Men i så fall skulle han säkert redan ha brett över henne något. Han verkade vara en riktig gentleman.

Växtligheten kombinerad med eftermiddagsvärmen gjorde att ånga bildades och stod som en sky runt det vajande bladverket. Det tjattrades, hoades och gnisslades från olika djur både på marken och uppe i träden. Fåglarna riktigt tävlade om vem som kunde låta mest och bäst och det var osäkert vem som skulle segra.

- Vad gjorde en ung kvinna som du här alldeles ensam? Insåg du inte hur farligt det kunde vara? Är du inte med den engelska expeditionen lite längre bort förresten? Det här är ju flera kilometer därifrån. Du hade ren tur att jag kom förbi precis här och nu. Vad tänkte du med egentligen?

Han tittade bekymrat, men väldigt intresserat på henne. Sökte sig in i hennes blå ögon och verkade tycka mycket om det han såg.

Även hon hade börjat betrakta honom lite mer ingående. Efter att ha druckit en klunk vatten ur hans fältflaska och accepterat den chokladbit han räckt fram, satte hon sig försiktigt upp och småtuggade på den. Ganska snabbt kände hon sig lite piggare och såg sig runtom och ner mot marken.

Han hade tydligen ordnat fram en grön madrass av bladmassa, kunde hon förstå, ny när hon väl lyckats fokusera på närmiljön och koncentrera sina tankar igen.

- Är du trollkarl?

- Hurså? Och vad vet du om magi och sådana personer?

- Ja, eftersom det inte är möjligt för en vanlig person att blixtsnabbt fövandla grönska till en avancerad bädd, så måste du antingen ha burit eller släpat den med dig en väldigt lång sträcka eller också frammanat den här på plats - vilket skulle innebära att du måste vara en trollkarl trots allt!

Hon log med ett menande litet smil som och ett försök att ge en skämtsam kommentar.

- Och du själv är en häxa förstås?

- Självklart.

Hon fick upp "Fantastiska vidunder och hur man hittar dem" ur sin axelremsväska och viftade triumferande med den i luften framför honom.

- Den här har jag haft god nytta av genom livet. Boken fick mig att bli mycket intresserad av naturhistoriska ämnen en gång i tiden och sedan några år tillbaks upptäcker jag själv nya intressanta växter och varelser. Har letat efter en art som min käre far påstod fanns. Men han narrades en del för mig insåg jag ganska snabbt.

Hon tittade på främlingen som var lång och mörk. Han hade ett ansenligt skägg som behövde trimmas rejält eller rakas av helt och hållet. Hon undrade lite hur hans haklinje såg ut under burret.

- Du får plats med en hel del i den där väskan förstår jag. Förtrollat den? Han höjde uppskattande på ögonbrynen och småskrattade.

Han log, lättad verkade det som, och drog upp henne på fötter igen.

Kontrollerade att hon kunde stå stadigt och verkade må bra. Så bra som en 30-årig häxa kunde göra. Hennes blonda hår lockade sig rejält i nacken. Hon hade haft det uppsatt, men nålar och spännen hade glidit ur. Djungelhatten låg på marken ett stycke ifrån dem.

- En sån överraskning att träffa på en sådan förtrollande uppenbarelse här på en djungelstig i Megchumbiland! Det var hade jag knappast förväntat mig. Jag sökte efter en liten filur, nämligen den samma som du tydligen hittade. Ska vi dela på upptäckten eller vill du ha hela äran själv. Ja, det vill du väl, naturligtvis.

- Vad hände egentligen med...?

Hon tittade sig runtomkring och där i en stadig stålbur med en lucka som nu var nerfälld fanns djuret hon smugit på.

- Jag kom fram straxt efter dig och hann precis smälla igen om den lille gynnaren, innan den hann smita iväg. Dessvärre lyckades jag inte fånga upp dig när du ramlade bakåt, sa han beklagande. Jag tror den bet dig i ett finger. Svullnaden gick ner direkt efter att jag behandlat området. Har även medicinska kunskaper av olika slag eftersom jag ofta reser helt på egen hand. Man får vara beredd på både den ena och det andra under sina äventyr minsann. Det har varit idel överraskningar under mina resor, men det är det som är tjusningen och charmen med det hela.

Hon tittade på sin hand där ett av fingrarna hade ett svagt rött märke.

- Jag kan inte tacka dig nog, det här var ovanligt klumpigt av mig. Visserligen gör jag helt irrationella saker då och då, men det brukar gå bra för det mesta. Har säkert en vänlig ängel som vakar över mig. De finns vet du! Hon såg allvarligt på honom.

- Den här gången blev jag bara alltför ivrig. Och visst ska vi dela på upptäckten. Jag har mina anteckningsböcker här i väskan. Jag förstår att du också har dokumenattion och noteringar i din egen rycksäck. Vi kan jämföra resultat kanske? Det är inte varje dag precis som man träffar en själsfrände, vare sig i vildmarken eller annars. Jag känner att vi är det. Gör inte du det också? Vad kan jag göra för att tacka dig för hjälpen?

Han tittade fascinerat på henne. En sån tuff ung kvinna, men så fragil och sårbar. Helt ensam ute på så farliga uppdrag. Han tog in hennes vackra ansiktsdrag och finlemmade gestalt och kände hur han bara ville ha mer av henne.

- Ett fint tack vore kanske att helt enkelt äta middag med mig i kväll? Vem har jag äran att tala med föresten? Och vad ska du göra med här lille spräcklige gynnaren i buren? Den verkar ha ögon som glittrar i regnbågens alla färger. Har aldrig tidigare sett något liknande. Antar att du ska döpa den?

Kvinnan skrattade belåtet och tacksamt.

- Ja, och har du sett såna griptår den har! Tviggelicky, kanske?

Den skäggige mannen skrattade så att hans långa skägg guppade och hon var tvungen att le och krama om honom.

- Vet inte hur det här äventyrat hade slutat om inte du dykt upp. Kan man ha en sån tur? Det måste bara vara ödet.

- Ett lyckligt öde i så fall, min sköna. Rolf Scamander, heter jag förresten.

- Du är väl inte... började hon.

- Jo, jo, sonson. Och du?

- Luna Lovegood.

- Min älskade farfar skulle ha tyckt väldigt mycket om dig, Luna!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------Kommentera gärna så blir jag glad.. =)---------------------------------------


End file.
